Yamagakure Academy
The Yamagakure Academy (山隠れ学院, Yamagakure Gakuin; literally, "Hidden Mountain Academy") is the learning institute for young shinobi in the village of Yamagakure. It consists of classrooms for the young s, as well as a mission assignment desk. It was founded by Shōyō Kawahiru, originally as an academy to teach orphaned children ninjutsu. After his arrest and the formation of Yamagakure, Ryun Uchiha renovated the academy to be used by all Yamagakure children. Appearance The Yamagakure Academy appears like a normal Japanese school building. It consists of two separate wings; the education wing, where most of the teaching is done, and the administrative wing, where the academy director has his office, as well as the location of the mission assignment desk. The education wing is two stories high, and contains close to fifty classrooms. The administrative wing is one story high and has about fifteen rooms for its usage. Uniform Students enrolled in the academy are forced to wear all black uniforms to symbolize their enrollment. Uniform codes are strictly enforced at the Yamagakure Academy. Academics Admission Requirements for Yamagakure's Academy # Be loyal to the village and the country without question. # Be of able body, mind, and health. # Be from one of Yamagakure's shinobi clans. If all three conditions are met, admission to the academy is granted. Curriculum Like any normal school, students at the Yamagakure Academy are taught reading, writing, and mathematics from a young age. Unlike in , kunoichi do not have separate classes for certain subjects; all students of both genders attend the same amount of classes. Students study the , and occasionally, very highly experienced shinobi attend the school to give lectures on their past experiences. Classes are taught by both and instructors. During these classes, students are taught basic trap making, the primary uses for basic ninja tools, such as , , and s; learning how to effectively utilize them in combat. Academy students are taught about chakra and how to use it, hand seals, and basic levels of; * classes serve as the Ninja Academy's equivalent of Physical Education class. In taijutsu class, students are engaged in physical activities to help train their bodies and develop their stamina. They also learn the basics of hand-to-hand combat. * classes provide the bulk of what potential ninja learn at the Academy. The subject of ninjutsu encompasses techniques that use chakra and allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing. Techniques such as the and the are taught to students at the Academy that will build up to what they'll learn from their jōnin-sensei. * classes are not touched much upon except for explaining what genjutsu is. When learning about genjutsu, students are advised to determine if they are trapped in a genjutsu, and then how to release themselves from it. Graduation In Yamagakure, graduating the academy consists of taking what is known as the Genin Exam (下忍試験, Genin Shiken; literally, "Low-Ranking Ninja Examination"). It consists of a written exam over the Shinobi Rules and reading, writing, and mathematics, as well as a test over the usage of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. Like in most villages, those that pass are given forehead protectors and are separated into teams of four; three Genin and a Jōnin instructor. At this point, they will be tested once again by their jōnin teacher to assess whether they would be able to handle the demands that will be made of them as ninja. Those that fail are sent back to the Academy, and those that pass become Genin. Students who don't pass the tests set by their chūnin-sensei, however, may be held back for another year. However, students who do pass the tests set by their chūnin-sensei, but later fail the tests administered by their assigned jōnin-sensei, may either be sent back to the academy or else, depending on their performance, dropped from the program at their jōnin-sensei's discretion. Trivia * Prior to the academy's foundation, young aspiring shinobi were trained by their individual clans.